Ketika SuJu disentuh DBSK
by JulyCassieElfShawol
Summary: <html><head></head>Semua hari-hari Su-Ju, dbsk, dan SHINee   alur lama    chek it out   ada kisah cinta mereka   YAOI ONLY</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Chingudeul ~ sebenernya, ini fic ptamaQ ttg K-Pop. Jadi, mian kalo byk kesalahan. Karna bnyk yg gila FF *PLAK* aq sengaja buat ~

**Warning : **BL or Yaoi (aq tak bsa hdup tanpa itu!*dibunuh), maybe OOC, maybe Typos, tidak mengikuti EYD yg benar.

**Don't Like? DONT DON READ!**

**Disclaimer :** SM Entertainment (Semua Milik Entertainment)

**Genre:** Teserahlah ~

Hari sudah menjelang siang & mungkin, cuacanya juga akan semakin panas. Mengingat bulan-bulan ini memang sedang musim panas. Disebuah caffe kecil yg saat ini memang sepi pengunjung, paling tidak hanya terisi 5 bangku dari sekian puluhan bangku yang ada di caffe itu. Terlihat seorang namja, bukan, atau bisa dibilang agak mirip dengan seorang yeoja namun berdada rata, duduk disalah satu bangku dekat dengan jendela sambil terus memainkan cappucinonya.

Dengan kacamata hitam yg masih tergantung dimata hitam kelamnya, juga topi kupluk berwarna abu-abu yg senada dengan bajunya yg panjang sehingga menutupi pangkal pinggulnya dan rambutnya yg saat itu berwarna merah setengkuk leher tergerai didalam topi yg kencang itu. Dilihat dari sini, namja itu sedang terlihat bosan karna sesekali mengubah posisi duduknya -yang agak feminim- untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu caffee terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja lain berbadan ideal dengan paras agak kechinaan meneliti setiap ruang dicaffee ini dan menemukan org yg dicarinya tengah duduk di dekat jendela.

"Hei, mian aku terlambat." ucapnya sambil menggeser kursi untuk duduk diseberang namja yg terlihat feminim ini.

Namja yang lain menghela nafas, entah sebal ataukah tenang. "Hankyung-ah, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku ditempat ini? Apa yg ingin kau bicarakan? Di dorm atau di kamar kita juga bisa bicara, kan?" dengusnya. Ya, dia sebal pada namja asal RRC yg bernama asli HanGeng itu.

Hankyung meraih jemari lawan di hadapannya yg tergeletak di meja bundar itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat pemilik jemari-jemari indah itu Hankyung yg menatap mata kelamnya, tersirat lebih serius.

"Heenim, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"MWO?"

"**Ketika SuJu disentuh Dbsk"**

-Julycassieelfshawol-

BRAAK.

Heechul menggeser kursinya dengan kasar untuk beranjak. "Hankyung-ah bicara apa sih! Ini tidak lucu." decaknya kesal dengan suara yang agak meninggi & nada feminim.

"Ssst." Hankyung ikut beranjak & mencoba menenangkan Heechul. Yup, karena mereka berdua sedang menyamar. Jangan sampai ada yg tahu kalau mereka -AnggotaSuperJunior- ada disini. Ia lalu menyuruh Heechul duduk kembali. "Aku juga bingung. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh akhir-akhir ini padamu." terang Hankyung takut-takut. "Sebenarnya, sejak pertama bertemu, apalagi bisa sekamar denganmu, aku sedikit terkejut. Ditambah lagi, kau mau mengajarkanku bahasa Korea dan ramah padaku."

Heechul yang sifat feminimnya hilang entah kemana, kini hanya mendengus-dengus tidak jelas mendengar penjelasan Hankyung yang menurutnya aneh ini. "Jadi, aku merasakan suatu perasaan spesial terhadapmu. Aku yakin kalau itu adalah karna aku cinta padamu." Jelasnya sambil memancarkan wajah harapan.

Heechul tertegun melihat ekspresi yang baru ia lihat ini. "A, a, ma-mana mungkin itu perasaan cinta. Kau hanya merasa senang padaku, i-itu saja, kita sama-sama namja, kan?" elaknya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Hankyung.

"Tapi, saat kau menciumku di konser malam itu? Aku fikir kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku!" Hankyung mulai meyakinkan.

"Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk fanservice! Aku tidak merasakan apapun pada kau!" Heechul tak kalah membela diri. Ia mencoba meyakinkan kalau hal yg ia lakukan malam itu pada Hankyung hanya diinginkan oleh fans. Cuma itu.

BRAAK!

Kali ini Hankyung yang menggebrak meja. Sehingga kepala-kepala yang bisa terhitung di caffe itu sempat melirik pada mereka."Jadi begitu? Kau pikir, bibirku itu mainan? Asal kau tahu saja, kau itu ciuman pertamaku!" ujar Hankyung emosi. Lalu, dia pergi dari caffe meninggalkan Heechul yang tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Agh. Hankyung itu sensitif sekali! Kalau bukan karna FF HanChul yang menjulang, aku juga takkan melakukan itu! Kalau saja SiChul yang paling banyak, aku juga akan mencium Siwon kok!" umpatnya kesal.

0o0

Heechul pulang ke dorm SuJu dengan hati yang gelisah. Ah, bagaimana kalau nanti Hankyung tak mau bicara padanya? Bisa-bisa member yang lain merasa aneh karena hubungan mereka yang tiba-tiba— agh. Heechul yakin Hankyung benar-benar marah padanya!

Ash. Gara-gara kejadian di caffee, sore ini Heechul jadi tidak ikut latihan & sepertinya latihan dance juga sudah selesai. Ia juga malas mengaktifkan ponselnya karena biasanya jika ia tidak datang latihan, umma SuJu aka Euteuk pasti akan segera menelpon & menceramahinya. Ketika sampai di depan ruang latihan, ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku yang ada disana.

"Jae?" tanyanya dari kejauhan.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayolah umma~ sebentar saja kok." Junsu & Changmin menarik-narik JaeJoong yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

"Ah. Kalian ini... Aku ngantuk." keluh Jae sambil menarik dirinya kembali ke dalam selimut.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Kita harus beritahu informasi ini pada mereka." kali ini Yoochun ikut berpartisipasi menarik kaki JeJe sesekali menggelitikinya.

JeJe keluar dari balik selimutnya dengan terpaksa "Memang mereka tidak tahu FF? Lagipula, kenapa sih harus diberitahu? Kenapa tidak di kirim pesan saja atau kalian yang ke dorm mereka! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut? Aku kan ingin tidur siang!" cerocos umma ke3 anak usil itu. Ke3nya langsung diam. Jeje masuk kembali ke dalam selimutnya & menutup dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kalo sang appa masuk & tiba-tiba membuka selimutnya, mencium pipi sang umma & memeluknya erat-erat.

"BooJae ~ sebagai seorang umma, kau harus mengerti."

"Yunho-ah! Kau juga dong! Sebagai lead, kau harus tahu kalau aku itu lelah!"

"Aish. Tidak menyangka kalau boojae-ku ini banyak mengeluh & lebih memilih berdiam dikamarnya. Tidak seperti Heechul, ah, aku salah pilih orang nih~" goda Yunho sambil melepas pelukannya. "Bicara Heechul, aku jadi kangen. Ayo, kalian sama appa saja ke dorm SuJunya." Yunho beranjak dari Jaejoong & menghampiri Changmin, Junsu & Yoochun. Jaejoong tersentak. Ia tahu apa maksud Yunho! Dan ia juga tidak mau Yunho bertemu Heechul -yg merupakan rival pribadinya- tanpa dirinya!

"Tunggu! Aku juga ikut!" Tegas Jaejoong & buru-buru pergi untuk mengganti piyama tidur siangnya itu.

**FB END**

Keadaan didalam ruang latihan yang cukup luas & berisi lantai kayu & dinding cermin di salah satu dinding, ternyata semua anggota SuJu bahkan Henry & Zhoumi, beserta pak pelatih vokal & Koreografer mereka sudah berkumpul & sepertinya latihan telah slesai. Cuma Heenim yang tidak ada disana.

Namun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kibum, Donghae, Ryeowook, Henry & Zhoumi masih sibuk melanjutkan latihan mereka. Sedangkan sisanya sedang berkumpul di pojok ruangan untuk beristirahat.

Eunhyuk yang lelah karena paling banyak ngedance & ngerap, sukses menghabiskan 3 botol air mineral. Kyu langsung pegang PSP & melanjutkan gamenya. Hankyung ikutan Eunhyuk malak minuman, dia masih kesal dengan Heechul. Kangin seperti biasanya, melakukan Yoga supaya kondisi tubuhnya tetap terjaga. Siwon & Yesung duduk ga jelas di pojokan, dan parahnya lagi, mereka berdua senyum-senyum geje smbil mandangin angel-angel mereka yang masih sibuk latihan aka Kibum & Wookie, secara diam-diam, sedangkan Shindong sudah sibuk sama snacknya.

Buat namja-namja yang sudah mojok disini, bisa diacungin jempol dah bakatnya. Sedangkan yang masih latihan, memang karena belum menguasai bakat mereka. Dan saat itu, Yunho, Changmin, Junsu & Yoochun masuk tanpa permisi keruang latihan.

Yunho & Changmin langsung menghambur ke pak pelatih, sedangkan Xiah ama Micky yg udah nenteng-nenteng Laptop, menghambur kearah para namja yang lagi istirahat ini.

"Yo!" Yoochun & Junsu cengar-cengir gak jelas ke namja-namja yang bakal jadi calon korban mereka ini.

"Aish, tumben. Ada apa nih? Punya minuman ga?" Hankyung langsung malak makhluk ga jelas itu. Eunhyuk saja sampai cengok karena Hankyung sudah ngabisin 5 botol ngalahin rekornya. Ok, asal reader tau aja, botol yg dimaksud, botol yang ukuran gede itu.

"Nih, aku bawa berita baru." seringai Yoochun sambil duduk dan mulai membuka laptopnya. Namja yang lain sedikit menghiraukan YooSu, tapi tidak dengan dua namja yang masih serius mandangin angel mereka. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Siwon & Yesung berubah sangar ketika melihat Changmin mendekati Kibum & Wookie dengan sok-sok ngajarin. Sementara pak pelatih yang ngajarin KiWook malah asik ngobrol ama Yunho, Teuki, ZhouRy, DongHae & Sungmin.

Wah wah, parah. Mana Changmin pake acara pegang2 KiWook lagi.

Tapi, Changmin kan cuma niat ngajarin kedua hyungnya itu dan ia juga tidak tahu kalau ada dua pasang mata dar I kejauhan yang sedang mengawasinya seraya berkata 'mati kau sikecil dbsk.' Ternyata kedua namja babo aka Siwon & Yesung, punya perasaan yang sama seperti Hankyung terhadap teman sekamar mereka.

"Berita apa si? Kayanya seru deh." Ujar Shindong dengan bumbu snack yg menempel di bibirnya.

"Ah~ Shindong hyung mah gak seru. Habisnya hyung tidak punya pair sih." dengus Yoochum sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya. Rasanya, yang ada disana tidak tertarik dengan apa yang diberitakan YooSu, sukur-sukur Shindong mau merespon!

"Memang penting ya? Kami harus tau gitu?" Basa-basi Eunhyuk yg berebut botol minuman terakhir sama Gege. Menghormati kedua namja yg jauh-jauh datang ke dorm mereka ini.

"Kebetulan, Eunhyuk-ah yg bicara, kita mulai dari kau saja." ujar Junsu pada Yoochun dan Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yo-i, ini aku lagi cari forumnya." timpal Yoochun. Eunhyuk semakin tak mengerti & berhenti dari acara rebutan botol. "Wuih ketemu! Banyak video fannya juga."

"Hiaaah, Hyukie serasi juga." tambah Junsu lebay. Eunhyuk yang tidak minat awalnya langsung nyerobot ditengah-tengah namja itu. Dan...

TARAAA

Ada fotonya bersama Hae yang kebetulan sedang telanjang dada & Hae tepat sedang merangkulnya. Mata Hyukie langsung melebar melihat foto segede layar laptop itu.

"Aish. Apa-apaan ini!" gumamnya sambil menutupi layar laptop. Memang sih, ia pernah berfoto seperti itu dengan Hae & itu cuma mau pamer otot siapa yang paling gede & Hae yg punya! Lagipula, foto itu juga diambil sama umma SuJu kok, tapi kenapa bisa kepublish gini?

"Itu forum kao dengan Hae. Pair kalian yang paling banyak minatnya loh." terang Junsu.

"Pa-pair apa sih?" tanya Hyukie benar-benar babo. Ia baru tahu kalau ada forum seperti itu."Ini fans yg buat. Kalau kau ingin banyak tambah fans, kalian harus melakukan fanservice. Ya, kaya aku dan Junsu."

"Memang, kalian juga ada?"

"Tentu. Pair kita ada diposisi 2. Diposisi pertama ada Jaemma & Yunppa." Jelasnya lagi. "Asal kau tau saja ya, kami suka baca ff kau dan Hae loh~. Jangan-jangan, kalian juga ada apa-apanya nih~"

"Jangan-jangan, kau pernah ciuman dengan Hae..." Goda Yoochun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Agh. Ti-tidak. Aku tidak pernah!" Elak Hyukie sambil blushing seketika. Memang sih, dia tahu di SuJu ada pair, tapi, itu cuma karena sekamar di dorm & dapat bagian vocal +dancenya yg dipasangkan. Hae memang bisa diajak nyambung & Hyukie merasa nyaman berada didekatnya... Tapi... Kenapa malah diselewengkan kaya gni!

"oh ya, Hyukie. Aku mau tanya." YooSu merapatkan posisi mereka ke Eunhyuk.

"Ini pribadi ya." goda Junsu. Eunhyuk langsung nelen ludah. "melihat foto tadi, kau tidak diapa-apakan dengan Hae, kan?" bisik mereka pelan.

"Ma-maksud kalian apa?"

"Kami suka liat Yunppa melakukannya pada Jaemma tiap malam. Semua gara-gara FF, memang, kau tidak pernah baca?"

"A-Apa lagi itu?" Eunhyuk semakin merinding dengan hawa YooSu. "ada apa memangnya denganku?"

"Itu~, putting Hyukie-ah..." mereka berbisik menggoda ketelinga Hyukie.

Eunhyuk smkin melebarkan mata sipitnya."A...a...apa..." paras Hyukie pucat mendengar bisikan kedua namja itu.

"Nih, baca dah, biar kau tahu sendiri. Ada banyak loh~" tawar Junsu dengan senyum setan.

Dengan segera, Eunhyuk merampas laptop Yoochun & serius membaca kata perkata dari lembar putih yg tertera rapi itu."Xixi, sudah dapat 1 mangsa, my dolphin." Ujar Yoochun sambil terkikik geli.

TBC

Note: Yeah! Part1 selesai! , Mian kalau ngetiknya kaya gini

Mian juga kalo bnyk ksalahan kata and ada yg sdikit vlgar. Aq harap ada yg mau koment. ^^

RCL yah ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 datang ~ ^o^/

"Jae, kenapa ada disini?" Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong meliriknya dingin lalu mengacuhkannya. Aish, dia sengaja tidak masuk ke dalam karena malas melihat Heechul, ternyata orang itu malah tengah menghampirinya. "Sudah lama kau tidak kesini." Heechul semakin sksd. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong membencinya. Jaejoong tetap tak menghiraukan Heechul. "Kau sendirian? Dengan Yunho-ah tidak?"

"Berisik! Kenapa kau itu cerewet sekali, sih!" Bentak Jaejoong. Heechul hanya bisa diam meresponnya.

"Nih, Jae ada disini. Lho? Heechul juga ada disini?" Yunho keluar brsama Teuki dan Sungmin karena umma suju itu menanyai Jaejoong, makanya, Yunho mengajak dua orang itu dimana Jae berada.

"Huwaa, Yunho-ah. Lama tak jumpa." Heechul beranjak & mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yunho, membuat Jeje membulatkan mata bulatnya. Sekilas, Heechul tengah mencium Yunho yang Yunho sih mau-mau saja. Tapi, seseorang menghentikannya sebelum Jaejoong bertindak.

"Hyung, ini bukan fanservice. Sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu." dengus Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin tidak suka melihat adegan yang akan dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Hihi, mian. Jadi kebiasaan deh kalau lihat namja ganteng." Ujar heechul sambil nyengir kuda. Jaejoong bisa melihat paras kecewa diwajah Yunnie-nya. Dalam kesempatan itu, Jaejoong langsung menarik lengan Yunho menjauh dari Heechul.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Yunho itu bukan mainanmu! Jangan suka ciumi orang seenakmu dong!" decak Jaejoong sewot lalu menarik Yunho pergi. Heechul kembali diam, kenapa Jaejoong sensitif sekali padanya.

"Heechul-ah. Kau harus ikut aku." perintah sang umma ketika punggung Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Aish, Heechul lupa kalo dia tidak latihan. Ia juga lupa ada umma suju disini! Ash, itu sama saja dia cari mati kalau datang kesini. 'Ah, Heechul paboya' batinnya. 'Ini semua gara-gara Hankyung-ah! Aku sampai stress, kan!' Umpat batinnya sambil menyalahkan orang yang tidak bersalah.

0o0

"Hei, magnae. Kau sedang apa?" Kini Yoochun dan Junsu menghampiri Kyu yg masih asik main PSP dan membiarkan Hyukie duduk merinding di dekat Yesung & Siwon -yg masih mandangin angel mereka-.

"Hyungdeul tidak lihat ya aku sedang apa?" Jawab Kyu tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar PSP. Karena merasa tidak dipedulikan, Junsu merebut PSP dari tangan Kyu."Yaaah ~ Hyung ini mau apa sih? Kan lagi seru~" Ujar Kyu kcewa.

"Kami mau bertanya denganmu. Jadi PSP-nya, aku pegang dulu. Ok!"

"Ya, Ya, Baiklah! Mengganggu saja..." Gerutu Kyu dengn wajah pasrah. Sedangkan 2 namja itu terkikik geli.

Pada saat itu, tiba-tiba semua mata tertuju pada Teuki dan Sungmin yang membawa masuk Heechul. Ash, pasti akan jadi hal heboh!

"Nah, kebetulan ada orang yang kami maksud, sekarang, jawab pertanyaan kami ya~ ujar Yoochun dan di jawab dengan anggukan lemah Kyu."Menurutmu, Sungmin imut tidak?" Junsu memulai pertanyaan.

"Hah? Maksud hyungdeul apa sih?" Kyu balik brtanya dengn pura-pura babo. Masa dia harus bilang Sungmin imut? Lebih baik bilang dirinya sendiri saja yg imut!

"Aish, jawab dong, Kyu. Kalian kan sudah sekamar bertahun-tahun, Masa kyu tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin itu imut." Cerocos si Xiah.

"Andwae! Aku tidak akur dengan Sungmin-ah kalau dikamar. Dia selalu mau menang sendiri. Mataku sampai sakit lihat barang-barang pink-nya." Dengus Kyu sambil mengambil kembali PSP-nya. Kedua namja itu pasang tampang kcewa. "Dia juga suka mengomeliku dan memukulku dengan bunny pink-nya kalau aku sedang main starcraftku. Masa aku bilang dia imut? Ogah!"

"Ah, kukira kalian akur juga dikamar karena tiap kami lihat konser, kalian selalu akrab." desah Junsu diikuti dengan anggukan Yoochun.

"Itukan memang tuntutan couple. Aku hanya melakukan itu demi elf. Jujur saja, aku lebih memilih Wookie-hyung yang tidak lebay seperti Sungmin-hyung."

"Ah, Magnae pabo-ah." gerutu Junsu sambil mengotak atik laptop-nya.

"Padahal, kalian terlihat cocok, fic-nya saja sampai mau menyaingi EunHae nih." Tambah Yoochun sambil menghambur ke Junsu.

"EH? Fic? Masa? Ada FF tentang aku dan si sok manis itu?" tanya Kyu sambil menyerobot YooSu dan melakukan hal sama seperti Eunhyuk.

Berbeda reaksi dengan Hyukie, magnae itu malah snyum-senyum sendiri kaerna di FF itu dia menjadi pihak yang mendominasi Sungmin. Sama dengan Hyukie, kini, magnae itu juga sedang baca FF NC yang sengaja dibuka YooSu barusan.

"Eh? Kita dapat 1 mangsa lagi ya?" tanya Yoochun heran & Junsu hanya mengangguk bego.

0o0

Jaejoong mendorong masuk tubuh Yunho ke dalam mobilnya. Yunho merasakan gelagat aneh dari namja di hadapan-nya ketika Jaejoong membanting tubuhnya kesisi pintu lain.

"...Boo, Boo?"

Jaejoong meremas kemeja Yunho dengan erat, setitik air diujung matanya mulai merembes keluar. "…kau ingin apa? Tidak cukupkah hanya dengan diriku?"

"Ma, Maksudmu apa, Jae?"

"Aku cemburu! Aku tidak mau kau disentuh yang lain selain aku! Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah!"

"A-aku tahu, aduuh, sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi." Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, ya, Jaejoong adalah kekasih yang ia cintai dan tentu saja publik tidak tahu dengan hubungan rahasia YunJae ini.

"Hiks..." Jaejoong mulai tenang dipelukan Yunho.

"…Yunho-ah, mau cium." pinta Jae. Aish, selain banyak mengeluh, cerewet & cengeng, ternyata kekasihnya itu manja sekali.

"Iya-iya, my Boo sayang." Yunho menyentuh kedua pipi pucat Jaejoong & melayangkan bibirnya didahi Jaejoong.

Namun di kesempatan itu, tangan nakal Jaejoong mulai membuka kancing kemeja Yunho. Yunho kaget.

"Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bisiknya. Bukannya berhenti, Jaejoong semakin menjadi-jadi, ia mulai membelai dada Yunho sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mata nakalnya juga mulai menghanyutkan pikiran Yunho. Jaejoong yang menggoda seperti ini...

GLEKK. Yunho menelan ludah tidak sabar, dan…

BRUUK.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong. Membalik keadaan. Jaejoong tersenyum menang. Dia bisa membuat seorang Yunho bertekuk lutut seperti ini & Yunhopun sama, hanya Jae yang bisa membuat pertahanannya lumpuh.

Bibir merahnya, rambut hitam nan lembutnya, bola mata yg menyihirnya, tangan kecil dan tubuh mungilnya...

Dan pada saat itulah, Yunho melahap seorang Jaejoong di parkiran dorm SuJu, di mobil Black yang sepi ini.

0o0

Semua anak yang ada disini langsung menyerubungi Teuki dan Heechul kecuali Hyukie yang masih merinding disko dengan laptop Yoochun.

"Heechul-ah! Apa pantas seorang penyanyi sepertimu keluyuran di saat waktu latihan? Kau tahu, waktu debut kita tinggal sebentar lagi & kau malah menghilang begini?" Tukas sang umma dengan wajah sewotan.

Para pelatih, Changmin & YooSu lebih memilih berdiri jauh dari kumpulan anak suju itu.

"Heechul-ah! Kau dengar aku tidak! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Teuki mencengkram pipi Heechul dengan suara yang menggema, Heechul masih tetap diam dengan wajah datar. Ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah kalau ia menentang & membela diri.

"Hyung, sebaiknya ini dibicarakan—"

"Diam kau Siwon-ah! Cuma heenim ini yang suka keluyuran & sesuka hatinya! Dia harus dapat hukuman!" bentak Teuki. "Malam ini, kau tidak boleh makan dan juga tidur dikamarmu, kau harus tidur diruang tengah."

Penjelasan sang umma menghancurkan pertahanan Heechul. Tidak makan sih tidak masalah, tapi tidur diruang tengah?

"Hyung, kenapa? ini tidak adil." pintanya.

"Kau terima saja! Semua salahmu sendiri! Kalau ada mmber lain yang sama sepertimu, aku juga akan beri hukuman yang setimpal." Ujar Teuki sambil keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Tapi, hyung." Hankyung mulai bicara dan meraih lengan Teuki untuk tidak pergi. "Kita harus pertimbangkan ini. Kau tahu, Heechul-ah tidak bisa tidur di tempat seperti itu." ucapnya halus.

"Aku tidak peduli & keputusanku sudah bulat. Lepaskan aku!" Leeteuk melepas diri dan ia langsung pergi dari ruang ini, diikuti Kangin dibelakangnya untuk menuju dorm.

Anak-anak bubar dari kerumunan. Hankyung menghampiri Heechul yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Keputusan itu tidak adil." Jelas Hankyung sambil menyentuh bahu Heechul. "Kau tidak apa?" Hankyung terkesiap ketika Heechul dengan kasar menapik tangan yang ada di bahunya.

"Tidak usah berbuat sejauh itu." Dengus Heechul lalu ia juga pergi dari ruangan, meninggalkan Hankyung yang terdiam. 'Tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidak pulang saja.' Batinnya.

0o0

"Kibum-ah." Siwon memanggil Kibum yang tengah duduk di dekat Hyukie untuk istirahat. Si cute Kibum itu menoleh kearah Siwon yang sedang berkumpul dengan sebagian anak-anak SuJu M dan pak pelatih. Dengan sedikit isyarat dari kepala Kibum yang agak memiring dari kejauhan, Siwon tahu kalau angel yang selama ini dipujanya diam-diam ini menanyakan 'apa?'.

"Tolong tunggu aku, jangan ke dorm duluan, ok!" Pinta Siwon dan Kibum mengangguk kecil disertai senyum yang membuat Siwon klepeg-klepeg, lalu Siwon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pak pelatih lagi karena dia takut jantungan.

"Ayo ke dorm." Ajak Shindong pada member yg latihannya sudah selesai. Dia langsung beranjak pergi sebelum mendapat respon dari yang lain. Sungmin juga ikut beranjak & akan mengekor Shindong, Kyu melihatnya sejak tadi & ia langsung mecah dari SuJu M kemudian tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Sungmin sambil senyum geje.

"Eh, Kyu? Ada apa?" Toleh Sungmin ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggangnya.

"ne,ne... Tidak apa." Ujar Kyu gugup sambil menarik tangannya kembali dari Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan gelagat Kyu hanya tersenyum kecil. Membuat Kyu jadi malu sendiri. Sepertinya Kyu mulai sadar kalau Sungmin itu Agyeo ~"Ya! Ya! Ayo cepat hyung ke dorm dan buatkan aku masakan ya, aku lapar." pinta Kyu sambil mendorong punggung Sungmin pelan. Otak Kyu rupanya sudah tersihir FF NC'a KyuMin sehingga membayangkan tidak-tidak ketika melihat hyungnya itu. Sungmin yang heranpun hanya bisa menurut sambil keluar.

"Ah, kami juga ikut ke dorm!" ujar YooSu bersamaan. "Hyukie, jangan lupa bawa laptopku lagi ya ~" teriak Yoochun.

"...i,...i,iya..." jawab Hyukie tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Lalu, YooSu menghampiri Changmin yang berdiri disamping pintu dan ada Yesung disampingnya."Changmin-ah, umma & appa kemana?" sapa Junsu & hanya dijawab dengan angkatan bahu Max. Max tengah memperhatikan anak-anak SuJu M yang lagi ngumpul ketimbang 2 hyungnya ini. Dan itu yang membuat Yesung mengawasinya karena ia melihat Max senyum-senyum kearah Wookie-nya.

"Oh,,, kau mau ikut kami ke dorm SuJu, tidak?" Ujar Junsu lagi.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku mencium bau keberuntungan disini." geleng Changmin pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dasar kau ini. Yesung-hyung mau bareng?" Kini Yoochun menanyai Yesung.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kalian duluan saja."Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Ok. Kami duluan." Akhirnya, kedua namja pembawa virus itu menghilang dari ruang berapa lama, anak-anak SuJu M pun mulai bubar. Pak pelatih ikut keluar ruangan. Siwon langsung menghambur kearah Kibum yang masih duduk manis, menunggu dengan setia. Sedangkan Kyu langsung menabrak Henry & Zhoumi yang tengah jalan keluar. Hankyung ikut menghampiri SiBum dan pergi keluar dorm bersama mereka. Sedangkan Changmin menghampiri Wookie yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan Yesung.

"Hyung, ada debut ya?" tanya Max langsung jeplak.

"Iya, 2 hari lagi, biasa di Cha-"

"Changsa, kan?" potong Changmin. Wookie mengerutkan alisnya & mengangguk kecil. Rasanya ada yg aneh dengan namja jangkung ini.

"YEAY! Sudah kuduga! Hyung, aku minta oleh-olehnya ya? Ya? Please~" Ratap Max seperti orang yang tidak diberi makan selama setahun sama appa ummanya.

"Iya. Baiklah. Tentu saja." senyum Wookie ramah.

"Huwa a a a! Gomawo ya, Hyung!" begitu senangnya, Max dengan refleks memeluk tubuh kecil Wookie sehingga membuat mata sipit Yesung terbuka lebar.

"EKHHEMM!" Yesung sewot dan berkat itu, Wookie melepas pelukan Max. "Ayo kita ke dorm." ujar Yesung sambil menarik Wookie.

"Ayo, Changmin-ah, kau juga ikut." ajak Wookie dan lalu, magnae dbsk itu membuntut dibelakang dengan riang.

Karena yang lain sudah pergi ke dorm, Eunhyuk pun menutup laptop Yoochun dan membawanya bersama barang-barangnya yang lain.

"Hyukie! Tunggu aku!" Jerit Hae yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya. Namun, Hyukie tetap berjalan keluar. "Hyung!" panggil Hae lagi tapi tetap tak dihiraukan. Hae mempercepat gerakannya dan menyusul langkah Eunhyuk. "Hyukie! Tunggu!" Panggilnya lagi, tapi kali ini Hyukie berlari kecil meningglkan Hae. Hae menghentikan langkahnya. Menyerah mengejar Hyukie.

"Aish, ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanyanya. Tapi, dia tak mempedulikan hal itu & berjalan santai menuju dorm.

**TBC**

Note : Ga ada yg ktinggalankan? Hae yg terakhr kan? Yosh! Chap3 tunggu bulan depan ya! Hohohoho ~ *Plak*

buat yang APL ~ Saia cancel dulu bentar, lagi ada masalah pengetikan, mianhae ~

RnR pleaseee ~ :3 *muka kucing*


End file.
